


Family

by ProwlingThunder



Series: With Bundles of Forget-Me-Nots [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: But Everybody Lives, Clones, Everybody Died, Gen, Post-War, Siblings, Teen!Quatre, family tree, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Clonebaby-verse.</p><p>Quatre has to do a family tree for a school project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> In the Clonebaby-verse, all the pilots and Zechs were killed during a mission after the War. They, along with Treize, were later cloned and raised as siblings.

Creating a family tree for school is something of an exercise in bluffing. Quatre prides himself on it. It comes as easily as breathing, usually, and he doesn't even have to lie. Usually.

 

But the family tree is an exercise in bluffing, because Quatre doesn't really have answers for that. Because there are not any.

 

Mother has never told them who their father is. Not that they've ever really asked, of course, or really wanted to know until now. Though he still doesn't want to know. Their father isn't here, and either Mother has a good reason for that, or the man's dead, or he threw them away, or something.

 

Or there's more than one. Which is possible.

 

But none of that matters. Because when Quatre gets up there in front of the class and shows off his family tree, it only goes back one section; to Mother, and no further.

 

Then he watches the class, and silently dares any of them to make something of it that it isn't, to say something about the missing people. The assignment was to go back as far as they could, and he did; he went back as far as he cared to go.

 

Nobody said anything on it.


End file.
